


The look

by badwolf707



Category: Community, Community (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolf707/pseuds/badwolf707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The look that get's Jeff to do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The look

I can never say no to her when she give's me that look,  
that lost puppy dog look.

I don't think there was ever a time when I said no to her.  
Every time I would just cave.

"Come on Jeff Please.  
No.  
Please Jeff, then she gives me the look and I know I'm done for.

Every time I don't say no (like I’ve ever said no) it lands me into all sorts of trouble and terrible embarrassing situations.

*classic embarrassing situations*

Just hold my purse for just a second I'll be right back.  
Yeah, where have I heard that before.  
I'm just waiting for the snickering from the other guys to start.

Come on please Jeff I'm so busy right now could you just do it.  
No, I don't want to.  
Come on Jeff it won't be that bad.  
When is it ever not bad for a guy to buy tampons.  
It's so damn embarrassing

*Classic embarrassing situations end* (But they never really do.)

Not for long anyway.  
I don't even want to Remeber that time with the dress I shudder even thinking about it.

Even all these years later that look still gets to me.  
It has gotten me into trouble many days's of our life.  
That look still gets to me, makes my heart skip a beat and I wouldn't have any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published Jan 15, 2010 on my FanFiction.Net account of the same name.  
> As always Constitutive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
